1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device adapted to carry out recording of a recording region of a workpiece of continuous length which is delivered to a worktable and held thereon by suction, and to a workpiece-advancing/retracting method therefor.
2. Related Art
One recording device known in the prior art is provided with a suction table for delivering a workpiece of continuous length (roll-fed paper) in a first direction from a tape supply mechanism to a tape windup mechanism, and holding by suction a recording region of the delivered workpiece; a drawing device for carrying out drawing that carries out drawing in the recording region; and a tape feed mechanism having a paper feed roller disposed towards the tape wind-up mechanism for conveying the workpiece in a first direction, and a tension roller disposed towards the tape supply mechanism for imparting prescribed tension to the workpiece on the suction table (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2002-225255).
With this recording device, after prescribed recording has terminated, the workpiece, which has been released from holding on the suction table, travels downstream through driving of the paper feed roller, whereby the recording region which is finished being recorded retracts and an as-yet-unrecorded recording region advances onto the suction table (advance/retract operation).